RWBY 6 4 - Different Directions
by Darkpenn
Summary: The battle to defeat Salem will be a long one but the first moves have been made.


**Different Directions**

 _The battle to defeat Salem will be a long one but the first moves have been made._

[Author's note: This story follows the story _Wheels Within Wheels_ , and is the fourth episode of a fanfic version of volume 6.]

"Is this because of the Aura thing?" said Jaune, as Weiss handed him a morning cup of coffee.

"Because you saved my life, you mean?" she said, lying back against the pillow of Jaune's bed and sipping from her own cup. "I'm not saying I'm not grateful and everything, but no, that's not really it. I wanted to do it, and I'm glad that you did too."

"But at Beacon you always shot me down. In flames."

"Well, the guitar thing was really ... trying way too hard. But Beacon was a long time ago. We've all grown up a lot since then. I'm different, you're different. I suppose a series of life-and-death encounters will do that."

"But you're a Schnee."

She laughed. "In name only," she said. "I am sure my dear stepfather would have legally kicked me out of the family firm by now. A pity, really, because I would have liked to one day take over the company and start putting right all the things he did wrong. But in the big picture defeating Salem is the more important battle. Daddy will have to wait."

Jaune considered. "I suppose that you want to keep ... this ... secret," he said.

"Why would I want that?"

"Because, uh, well, I just thought ... you would."

"Nope. I am entirely happy for the others to know, if that happens. I'm not sure if you and I will want to take it any further – I'm just about to take a ride into the jaws of Hell, after all, and might not come back – but that's our decision, no-one else's. As for secrets, I am quite happy for us to go to breakfast with the others – together. If you are, that is. Are you?"

Jaune thought about it. "I guess ... I'm alright with that," he said.

Weiss smiled. "Actually, I think you've got the hardest job," she said. "Just handling Oz will be a huge task."

"You think he needs to be handled?"

"I guess you'll find out. Anyway, let's go to breakfast. But first ... kiss me. And the rest."

* * *

"Are you informing me of your intentions," said Ozpin, "or asking my permission?"

"Bit from column A, bit from column B," said Ruby.

"I cannot say," said Ozpin, "that I am in any way happy with all of this."

"I didn't think you would be. But look at this way. Salem knows you, knows what you would do. She's been two moves ahead of us so far. We have to change that."

"And me stepping back might do it, is that what you are saying?"

"Not necessarily how I might put it, but ... yes."

They were on the balcony outside the Haven Academy dining hall. The others were at the table, eating breakfast. Ruby glanced at them. She was a little surprised to see Jaune and Weiss enter together, and sit side-by-side. They both looked a little flushed, and happy. Huh, thought Ruby.

Ozpin said: "And are you going to tell me where the relic actually is?"

Ruby thought about it. "Uh, hmm ... er ... no," she said. "If you don't know, then Salem or any of her people can't get it out of you."

He considered. "I do not know if you are being wisely careful or carefully manipulative," he said.

She smiled. "But you can be sure that the relic is safe," she said. "There's more than one way to hide something. And there is something else. Haven is still in danger. You are needed here to protect it."

He raised an eyebrow. "You mean ... ?" he said.

"Yes," said Ruby. "Cinder is still alive. Or at least not dead. That was my third question to the relic. If she returns, somehow, only you can stop her."

Ozpin was quiet for a long time. Then Oscar re-emerged. "He is not a happy ... whatever he is," said Oscar.

"I know, and it's good to have you back," said Ruby. "Let's eat. I believe Ren made pancakes."

* * *

The small Nevermore, the size of a hawk, landed on a branch next to Hazel, Mercury, Emerald and Adam. There was a message tied around its leg. Hazel took hold of the bird and removed the note.

He read aloud: _You have failed me, all of you. But you still have chance to redeem yourselves. Retrieve the Relic of Knowledge and bring it to me. If you cannot accomplish this simple task, do not come back – if you value your souls._

There was a set of instructions and co-ordinates indicating the location of the crashed Atlas transport.

The four of them looked at each other. "So once you work for Salem, you work for her forever," said Emerald.

"Yes," said Hazel. "Unless she decides otherwise."

"There is a fishing village on the coast," said Adam. "I have some contacts there. We will be able to get a boat."

The Nevermore landed on Hazel's shoulder. "And now she is with us," said the big man.

They set off.

Behind them, a crow started back to Haven.

* * *

"Does your team have a name?" said Ruby to Nora.

"We decided on Team VALIANT," said Nora. "It's better than anything you can spell with N, I, S and R. Although we considered SINR."

Ruby smiled. "VALIANT sounds fine," she said.

They were at the airship port of Mistral, waiting for the airships that would take them to Vacuo and Vale. Qrow came up to them. He nodded to Ruby.

He turned to Nora. "I didn't tell you how impressed I was that you fought Rainart to a standstill and then some," he said. "Guy's a juggernaut."

"I'd prefer to do that again than be team leader," said Nora.

"You'll be fine," said Qrow. "And if you run into a problem, hit it with your hammer."

"That, I can do," said Nora.

Ilia went up to Yang, and drew her away from the others.

"Take care of your team-mates," said Ilia. "Especially ... her."

Yang stared at her.

"You know, we were ... together ... for a while, when we were younger," said Ilia softly. "When I returned to Menagerie from Atlas and joined the White Fang. I wanted ... I wanted her to be in love with me, just a little. But ... it didn't happen. Now she looks at you the way I wanted her to look at me. So ... take care of her."

She wiped a tear from her eye. Then her voice hardened. "And if you hurt her," she said, "I'll kill you."

Then she turned and walked away, leaving Yang staring after her.

Weiss came up to Yang. "What was that about?" she said, nodding after Ilia.

"A message from someone with a broken heart," said Yang.

The airships were preparing to lift off. Time to go.

* * *

Team VALIANT walked out of the shed that passed for the airship terminal of Vacuo. They looked around at the dusty, ramshackle buildings of the town. There were plenty of people about but the atmosphere was a long way from one of comfortable prosperity.

"Ah, the sweet smell of home," said Sun. "It reminds me of ... why I left."

"Rough-looking place," said Ren.

"Yeah, the idea of a police force, with courts and jails and all that stuff, hasn't really taken off here," said Sun. "The only real source of authority is Shade Academy."

"Ah, a welcoming committee," said Ilia. She nodded towards a group of six toughs who were heading their way. "How do you want to play it, Nora?"

Nora started. "Uh, er, let me think ... um – " she stammered.

The toughs confronted them. "New arrivals," said the biggest one, the leader. "You have to pay the toll before you can stay in Vacuo. And the toll is all the money you've got."

"We aren't looking for trouble," said Ren. "We have business at Shade Academy."

The tough laughed. "Should have guessed," he said. He drew an ugly-looking blade. The others drew various weapons as well.

Nora gave a grunt. "My handsome colleague here is mistaken," she growled. "Trouble is exactly what we're looking for. I'm guessing that once we – by which I mean me – take you down we won't be bothered by anyone else."

The tough laughed again. "You?" he said. "Little you?"

Nora gave another, angrier growl.

"Wrong thing to say, friend," muttered Ren. "She doesn't like being called little."

Sun was drawing his staff. Ren put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Not needed," he said softly.

Nora looked the big guy in the eye. "Let's go," she said.

The guy charged.

Nora swivelled and put a foot out, and the guy went over, and Nora chopped him on the neck as he fell. At the same time, she morphed her hammer into combat mode. As two of the others guys came at her, she swung, and sent them flying. She swivelled again and kicked out, whacking into another guy, sending him down. Another one punched out at her but she blocked the blow – and then brought her hammer down onto his foot. He shouted in pain.

The leader was starting to get up. Ilia put a foot on his neck. "If I was you," she said, "I would stay down."

The guy looked at Nora, who was casually holding her hammer on her shoulder. She gave a little laugh at the fellow who was hopping about, holding his broken toes.

The leader decided he would take Ilia's advice.

Nora gestured to the guy who was still standing. "You," she said. "Give us directions to Shade Academy."

"Shade? Uh, yeah, right. You follow this road and then turn left and go over the hill," he said.

"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" said Nora. "Oh, you guys might want to think about finding another business. Some people don't like the toll concept."

She morphed the hammer back into its carry-case form and led her team away.

"Welcome to Vacuo," said Sun.

END (to be continued)


End file.
